<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IOT-9 by ShamelessHunger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347002">IOT-9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessHunger/pseuds/ShamelessHunger'>ShamelessHunger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Amputation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gore, Medical Experimentation, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessHunger/pseuds/ShamelessHunger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IOT-9 didn't exist. It was not a ship drifting in the Blank Sector, several months from the closest supply station. It certainly was not a vessel filled with secret MIRA assets, living and dead. And it definitely was not a laboratory, adrift in space, committing enough crimes against sapient species to have several solar systems wage war on MIRA - and possibly Earth - for the atrocities being committed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IOT-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>DATA ENTRY LOG - 823 SPECIMEN 5</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>WEIGHT - ON ENTRY - 245 KG</em></li>
<li><em>WEIGHT - CURRENT - 229 KG</em></li>
<li><em>LENGTH - 3.66 METERS</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>EXPERIMENT PARAMETERS - </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>ELECTRIC TOLERANCE</em></li>
<li><em>NUTRITION DEFICIENCY AND PERFORMANCE</em></li>
<li><em>AMPUTATION AND REGENERATION</em></li>
<li><em>BEHAVIORAL INFLUENCE AND CHANGE </em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>CURRENT SPECIMEN STATUS - STABLE</em>
</p><p> </p><p>IOT-9 didn't exist. It was <em>not</em> a ship drifting in the Blank Sector, several months from the closest supply station. It certainly was <em>not</em> a vessel filled with secret MIRA assets, living and dead. And it definitely was <em>not</em> a laboratory, adrift in space, committing enough crimes against sapient species to have several solar systems wage war on MIRA - and possibly Earth - for the atrocities being committed.</p><p>Ending up on IOT-9 was not a good thing, for humans <em>or</em> Impostors. Most people ended up on IOT-9 when MIRA needed them to disappear - when prison held the risk of secrets going out, but your scientific knowledge and skills were too valuable an asset for you to die. Most people working on the ship were numb, quiet, dead inside.<br/>
<br/>
You had to be to deal with what you saw.<br/>
<br/>
White was numb. She was quiet. But she was not yet dead inside. Her gray eyes were set on the floor, shoulders hunched, as if making herself smaller might help her disappear, impossible for others to find her as she pushed a mop through a pile of viscera. It steamed, still warm, on the cold floor of the laboratory. There was a trick she learned long ago: to let your eyes slip out of focus while you worked. It wasn't enough to completely block out the sight, but it was better than seeing it in crisp detail, and allowed her enough vision to do her work.<br/>
<br/>
The sounds and smells were harder to block out.<br/>
<br/>
MIRA was notoriously stingy, and the equipment provided to janitorial staff was no exception. She was given a mop to clean up what really needed a shovel, and after a few minutes of futilely trying to pick up the viscous gore with the mop, she sighed and grabbed her bucket, poured the water on the floor, and used the mop to shove the goopy chunks into the sideways bucket. As long as she didn't have to touch it....<br/>
<br/>
"AAAAAAAHHGHH---FUCK---!!"<br/>
<br/>
The woman dropped the bucket, startled, guts pouring everywhere onto the wet floor. She spun around in alarm as screaming filled the laboratory.<br/>
<br/>
"FUCK FUCK <strong>FUCK OH GOD OH</strong> <em><strong>FUCK</strong></em>---!"<br/>
<br/>
A gray-clad man was doubled over, holding his arm tight against his chest, shrieking and cursing. In the industrial lighting of the massive lab, she could see it clearly - bright red blood spurting from what - she assumed - used to be his hand. She felt her stomach drop, and immediately she felt woozy. He was thrashing around, sobbing and screaming, while two other workers tried to grab him.<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>M-MY HAND---FUCKING---TOOK MY HAND!!!</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
White watched, numb, as he fell to his knees, and was immediately wrenched up by one of the others.<br/>
<br/>
"Get up!! Are you fucking crazy!?" Another man dressed in gray pushed him back, away from....something.  Something big.<br/>
<br/>
It was...<em>too</em> big, whatever it was, shadowed by several tall pillars just outside the docking bay. It was humanoid, bipedal, but much too massive to be a human, at least 12 feet tall. Long limbs slammed the ground around it as it reared its head back and <em>bellowed. </em> Every person instinctively stepped back, a few shielding themselves in fear. Finally it stepped into the light, and White suddenly wished it hadn't.</p><p>It was clearly an Impostor - a catch-all name humans had for aliens who had the ability to mimic human shapes and clothing. Large, dark eyes glowed a deep blue, pupil-less but clearly darting from side to side, sizing up the humans who pointed weapons at it. Its head was open in a mouth, not simply horizontal like a human, but vertical as well. Savage teeth glistened in the harsh fluorescent lights, and tendrils shot out from that maw, lashing aggressively at everyone it could see. There was a constant, low, rumbling growl coming from its core, and then White could see it - <em>another</em> mouth, open and barring a second set of teeth. Blood dripped from a few tendrils that whipped out of it - clearly the organ that took the worker's hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Get it contained!!!!"A black-suited woman kept her weapon aimed at the creature, terror edging into her voice. "it's got the collar on, d-don't get close! Get it into Lab 4!"<br/>
<br/>
The collar. White dared to look away from that massive, fanged chasm in their center and gazed up, and then she saw it - a curved mass of black metal around its neck, blinking blue. She'd seen those before on Impostors. An "<em>electrical compliance device</em>", one scientist called it. It seemed like a lot of words for 'shock collar', which in essence is what the scientists used them for. "<em>Impostors aren't like you and me. They can't feel pain like humans can. Their skin is so thick, you need to use something more powerful to get their attention.</em>" <br/>
<br/>
She didn't like it when they talked about them like animals. Or treated them like beasts.<br/>
<br/>
But it didn't matter what she thought. Those Impostors would eat her in a second if given the chance. Probably just projecting her own feelings on the creatures in collars and chains. She wasn't too far from their plight anyway...she might as well be caged, with what little freedom she had.</p><p>"Having trouble?"<br/>
<br/>
White felt her mouth go dry, and instinctively she tried to hide behind a pillar.<br/>
<br/>
It was him. The Scientist.<br/>
<br/>
"Really, MIRA is <em>kind</em> enough to provide us with ECDs and you're too shy to use them." A tall man in a white lab coat stepped forward, a controller of some sort in his left hand. His right was calmly in the pocket of his coat. Sharp black eyes gazed calmly up at the Impostor, who immediately turned its rage towards him, roaring and slamming a massive tentacle just feet away. The Scientist didn't flinch.<br/>
<br/>
"I see you brought me a big one. Good. I've needed more mass to work with." His thumb pressed down on a button on the controller and there was a sudden <em><strong>CRACK!</strong></em> of electricity, and an inhuman shriek. The Impostor's body jerked and it immediately fell to the ground, convulsing as the collar sputtered and snapped. White caught a whiff of burning flesh.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, the collar went silent, and the light went from steady red to slowly flashing blue. The crowd of workers, scientists, and assistants all milled around, as if unsure what to do, watching the heaving alien with wide eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Lab 4," The Scientist sighed, sounding exasperated. "<em>Bring </em>it, to <em>Lab.</em> <em>Four</em>." Each word was enunciated slowly and clearly, as if he was speaking to children. Finally, whether out of fear of the creature snapping out of it, or displeasing The Scientist, several workers cautiously grabbed the Impostor by the chains that attached to the shackles around its arms, and pulled it towards Lab 4. White could see its eyes, the glow slowly fading to a dull and dark blue, as it was dragged away, spasming with residual pain. She couldn't look away, even as the creature disappeared around the corner.<br/>
<br/>
"White."<br/>
<br/>
The word was harsh, and cold. It made her unable to breathe.<br/>
<br/>
"S-sir?"<br/>
<br/>
"What is that on the floor?"<br/>
<br/>
Looking down, she saw the bucket lying on its side, guts strewn all across the floor in a puddle of water.<br/>
<br/>
"I...uh...dropped it."<br/>
<br/>
"That was not my question." Finally he looked at her, black eyes unreadable. "I asked you, what <em>is</em> that."<br/>
<br/>
"It's...it's..um...guts I think."<br/>
<br/>
"No." He took a step over, standing just outside the expanding puddle of gore. "It is not 'guts'. That is the remainder of a respiratory sac and secondary pulmonary system from Specimen 822. It appears you need more experience with the internals of our subjects, <em>White</em>." He spoke her name with a sharp edge, and she winced.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir---?"<br/>
<br/>
"Get on your knees and pick it up."<br/>
<br/>
"Sir plea--"<br/>
<br/>
White didn't have a chance to finish the word before he was immediately over her, staring her down. She immediately fell to her knees next to the bloody mess.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-yes sir---"<br/>
<br/>
With tears in her eyes, she gingerly picked up a mass of flesh, holding it over the bucket.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me what that part is."<br/>
<br/>
White blinked through her tears, racking her brain. The Scientist had forced her to look at so many vivisected Impostors, explaining to her what the parts were. He claimed it was 'to educate her', but she doubted he ever planned on having her act as a real scientific assistant. He did it to be cruel, because he knew she couldn't stand the gore.<br/>
<br/>
"L--a--lung?"<br/>
<br/>
"Incorrect. Lungs are a mammalian organ. Impostors have respiratory sacs." His voice was dark. She'd displeased him.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir I---"<br/>
<br/>
"After you clean up the rest of this, you will join me in Laboratory 3. You need a fresh lesson on anatomy."<br/>
<br/>
Her hands began to tremble and she placed the lung---the <em>respiratory sac</em> -- into the bucket.<br/>
<br/>
"Continue to clean the rest of this. With your hands. Then when you are finished you will meet me in Laboratory 3. You will not be late."<br/>
<br/>
Fighting back tears, White picked up the next organ with her bare hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes sir."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>